1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the chemical decontamination of large components and systems of metallic materials of nuclear reactors with a liquid reactor coolant, wherein the treatment is carried out by means of an aqueous solution of oxidizing chemicals which is moved through the large components and systems to be decontaminated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Published Non-Prosecuted Application (DE-OS) No. 26 13 351 and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,640 disclose a multistage method in which oxidative treatments and acid treatments are carried out alternatingly at temperatures of over 85.degree. C. This continuous change of chemicals requires a relatively large amount of time and chemicals as well as of energy.